Declaración
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Adam sonríe logrando que Danny lo viera a la cara, desde el punto de vista del Comandante McGarrett es difícil saber que es lo que ocurre más allá de las palabras.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Declaración.

Steve está aburrido. Realmente aburrido.

No hay casos presentes que necesitasen de la ayuda del Five-0 por el momento, el Gobernador no había llamado por los reportes del equipo en todo el maldito día y Duke lo había amenazado con bloquear su número si es que osaba a llamarlo de nuevo para saber si es que necesitan ayuda en el HPD. Al parecer, la policía local quiere tener su propio tipo de acción sin que la fuerza de élite estuviera metiendo las narices; Steve cree que solo son celos. Le molesta la opinión, claramente, pero el Seal no puede hacer nada hasta nuevo aviso.

Por lo que su día libre de trabajo totalmente aburrido se convierte en la tarea de buscar a Danny y ver cuanto resisten sin ponerse a discutir por otra estupidez, no es lo mejor de su parte, lo reconoce, pero al menos tendrá una excusa para estar con el rubio un rato más. Eso o secuestrarlo para llevarlo a su casa a tomar algo, lo que ocurra primero.

Caminando hacia la oficina de Danny, Steve piensa en la idea de invitar a su amigo a almorzar, después de todo a pocas cuadras del Palacio ha inaugurado un restaurante de comida tailandesa y viendo que no tendrán casos pronto la idea se le torna interesante. Está seguro de que a Danny también le gustará.

El moreno no puede evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad.

Extrañamente, al espiar en la oficina del Detective Williams, Steve nota que su compañero no está solo en el recinto de persianas bajas, Adam está con él y la expresión seria de ambos lo pone rápidamente en alerta como buen Seal ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo malo y no se lo han dicho? ¿Dónde está Lou?

Preocupado de que algo ocurre sin que tuviera noción de ella, Steve se acerca al par para ponerse en acción, listo para ayudar si es que tiene que hacerlo. En su mente a maquinado un escenario tras otro, ninguno le gusta.

Lamentablemente para él, las cosas son diferentes a como las cree. Sobretodo cuando Danny parece querer huir de Adam y éste no se lo permite de ninguna forma, tomando de su mano en un apretón suave pero seguro para mantenerlo a su lado un segundo más. Como si no quisiera hacerle daño tomando de su mano pero mosteando la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo en claro que no le permitirá huir.

El ceño fruncido de Steve demuestra cuan confundido está con todo.

\- Danny... -dice el japonés con voz baja, tal vez evitando querer alterar al rubio pero lo suficientemente alto para que Steve lo oyera- Por favor -suplica en el mismo tono.

Danny niega tal vez para sí mismo o para Adam, bajando la mirada entre ellos. Algo en Steve se remueve por el momento íntimo entre sus dos compañeros ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- No me obligues a decirlo, Adam... -responde Danny luego- Tú... sabes lo que quiero decir

Adam sonríe logrando que Danny lo viera a la cara, desde el punto de vista del Comandante McGarrett es difícil saber que es lo que ocurre más allá de las palabras. Una parte de él quiere huir de tal escenario, pero la otra parte, una que grita a que interrumpa el encuentro entre Danny y Adam en la oficina, exige quedarse.

Steve oye la segunda voz.

\- Necesito oírlo por ti, Danny -dice Adam, entrelazando sus dedos con los del Detective.

Steve no quiere ver más.

Danny suspira en derrota y Adam libera su brazo, el rubio no intenta escapar de él otra vez. Una parte de el marine quiere que lo haga, la parte egoísta de su ser desea que el Detective abandonase al otro hombre para tener la oportunidad de irse juntos.

Pero ello no sucede.

\- Te amo -dice Danny, Steve puede oír como se le rompe el corazón mientras ve como una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Adam- Y sí, soy un cobarde. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero soy sincero y lo que siento por ti es honesto. Es real y... te amo, eso es suficiente ¿Verdad?

Adam asiente mientras ríe bajito.

\- Es suficiente.

Ambos acortan la distancia para...

Steve no lo sabe, huye de allí.

[•••]

Durante los próximos cinco días, Steve no hace más que evitar a sus compañeros. Yendo a los casos con Lou más de lo necesario y tratando de que nadie, sobretodo Danny, viese cuan dañado está. No tiene demasiado tiempo cpara seguir evitandolo o lamerse las heridas en soledad, es de esperarse que Danny no va a mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo. Que iba a encararle ni bien tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, de lo contrario, si no lo hiciera, no sería Danny.

Por lo que al abrir la puerta de su casa en la mañana para ir al Palacio, ni se sorprende de ver a Danny allí esperándolo de brazos cruzados como si hubiera cometido el peor delito y que éste entrase a su hogar dando pisotones. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, Steve habría dicho una broma al respecto.

Pero ésta no es una de esas ocasiones.

\- ¿Me vas a decir lo que te ocurre? -pregunta Danny de forma directa, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho otra vez.

Steve huye de sus ojos azules de la mejor forma que puede, aún se siente débil de solo verlos.

No quiere ser débil.

\- Nada -responde.

Mentira.

Danny claramente no se lo traga, regalandole una risa falsa que le duele.

\- Claro ¿Entonces qué era todo eso de evitarme, Steven? -pregunta con sarcasmo el detective- ¿Sabes? Si hubiese sido sólo a mi, hubiera creído que de alguna manera te hice enojar sin darme cuenta pero también has dejado de lado a Adam... -hace notar con enojo en su voz. Claro, no está preocupado por él, está preocupado por Adam- Por lo que te preguntaré una vez más y espero que puedas responderme con la verdad: ¿Qué carajos te sucede, Steve?

El marine voltea para darle la espalda, un poco dolido ante la idea de que Danny solo estuviera allí con él solo porque Adam está siendo dejado de lado, porque es indiferente. Pero no puede culparlo, después de todo ellos ahora son algo más.

\- Danny, créeme, el problema no es ustedes ¿Sí? Es mía... -responde, porque en partes es verdad- No quise incomodarlos.

\- Pero lo has hecho -dice el rubio, sonando cruel a sus oídos.

Steve se siente pequeño en la habitación.

\- Lo lamento -agrega de forma sincera.

Danny suspira profundo, acorta la distancia entre ellos para dejar su mano apoyada contra su espalda.

\- Si necesitas hablar de lo que te molesta, estoy aquí ¿Si, cariño?

Steve asiente sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Si -responde bajito mientras lo guía a la salida, tienen un día de trabajo por delante después de todo- Por cierto, felicidades.

\- Mmm... ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? -pregunta confundido el hombre más bajo.

\- Oh, los oí a Adam y a ti -dice Steve no queriendo sonar tan herido- Al parecer decidieron intentarlo.

El Comandante voltea hacia su amigo, tal vez para seguir con su farsa de la mejor forma que pudiese, pero no cuenta con que el Detective tuviera la cara roja cual tomate maduro y la expresión de quien ve a un idiota.

\- Tú... Oh, carajos ¿Nos oíste? -pregunta Danny, deteniéndose y cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Si, uh... No fue mi intención -responde avergonzado y dolido por su reacción.

\- ¿Y crees que estoy con Adam?

\- ¿No lo estás? -Steve frunce el ceño por ello.

\- ¡Dios, no! -gime Danny mientras lleva su mano a su cabello- Esa declaración no era para Adam...

Steve siente la esperanza adueñarse de su corazón.

\- ¿Ah, no? -dice mientras Danny niega- ¿Entonces...?

\- ¿Hace falta decirlo ya a éste punto, Animal? -gruñe Danny sin abandonar el sonrojo.

Steve, ni lento ni perezoso, lo acorrala contra el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Era para mí, cierto?

\- Es difícil declararte a tu mejor amigo y jefe, Steve.

Steve sonríe como si se tratase del mismísimo Cheshire. Grande, con dientes y el aura de que no se augura nada bueno.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -pregunta bajo el Comandante, íntimo.

\- Te golpearia si no lo hicieras -responde Danny, casi sonando tímido contra su cuerpo.

Steve se inclina a su altura, chocando ligeramente sus narices en una caricia que es suave e inocente, contratando mucho ante la imagen de sus cuerpos pegados contra el marco de la puerta en la Casa McGarrett.

\- Primero responde -interrumpe Steve sin poder evitarlo- No te gusta Adam ¿Verdad?

\- Ahora si voy a golpearte.


End file.
